Episodes
A directory page for the Little Charmers cartoon series. Here you can find a link to any and all episode pages, which will detail full episode summaries, pictures, quotes, and much more! Season 1 #1a "Prince Not So Charming January 12, 2015 #1b "A Charming Outfit January 12, 2015 #2a "Double Trouble Spell" January 14, 2015 #2b "Charming Pets" January 14, 2015 #3a "A Charming Do Over" January 15, 2015 #3b "A Charming Fad" January 15, 2015 #4a "Lucky Seven" January 19, 2015 #4b "Moon Madness" January 19, 2015 #5a "Switcheroo" January 21, 2015 #5b "Garden Pests" January 21, 2015 #6a "Charming Chatterbox" January 23, 2015 #6b "Cluck Stars" January 23, 2015 #7a "Freeze Dance" January 27, 2015 #7b "The Gingerbread Boy" January 27, 2015 #8a "Fashion No Show" January 29, 2015 #8b "Locket or Lose It" January 29, 2015 #9 "Charmy Hearts Day" February 13, 2015 #10a "Uncharmed Life" February 20, 2015 #10b "Pest Friends Forever" February 20, 2015 #11a "Charming Trio" February 20, 2015 #11b "Add a Little Parsley" February 20, 2015 #12a "Hairy Ways", March 13, 2015 #12b "Calling All Cauldrons" March 13, 2015 #13a "Wish Upon a Jar" March 13 2015 #13b "Upside Down Friends" March 13, 2015 #14 "Sparkle Bunny" April 3rd, 2015 #15a "Charm Your Mom Day" May 8, 2015 #15b "A Charming Campout" May 8, 2015 #16a "Zip Zoom Broom" August 4, 2015 #16b "Sheep Over Party" August 4, 2015 # 17a "Frankenflare" August 6, 2015 # 17b "Charming Cheers" August 6, 2015 # 18a "Bean There, Done That" August 11, 2015 # 18b "Charmville Unchained" August 11, 2015 # 19a "My Charmhouse is Your Charmhouse" August 13, 2015 # 19b "Frog For a Day" August 13, 2015 # 20a "A Charming Wedding" August 18, 2015 # 20b "Snug Little Rug" August 18, 2015 # 21a "Somewhere over the Rainbow" August 20, 2015 # 21b "Circus Surprise" August 20, 2015 # 22 "Magical Mistakes" August 22, 2015 # 23 "Musical Moments" August 22, 2015 # 24 "Pet Friends Forever" October 2015 # 25 "The Magic of Charmville" October 2015 # 26a "Sing Song Pox" October 2015 # 26b "A Tooth on the Loose" October 2015 # 27a "Old School Magic" October 2015 # 27b "Charming Ogres" October 2015 # 28a "Hurry Up Hazel" October 2015 # 28b "No Charm in the Charmhouse" October 2015 # 29a "Charming Nightlights" October 2015 # 29b "Charming Babies" October 2015 # 30a "Unicorn Without a Horn" October 2015 # 30b "Stir Crazy Charmer" October 2015 # 31 "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" October 2015 # 32 "A Charming Halloween" October 14, 2015 # 33a "The Dragonboat Festival" October 14, 2015 # 33b "A Charming Rocket" October 15, 2015 # 34 "Hazel's Birthday" October 15, 2015 # Hazel's Trip To the Holidays Season 2 # 1a "My Cousin Jay" # 1b "Finding Seven" # 2a "Olive's Book" # 2b "A New Friend" # 3 "A Charming Dog" # 4a "Posie's Baby Brother" #4b "A Charming Art" #5a "Tears For Fears" #5b "A Charming Ballerina" Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z